


The Elevator (Of Love)

by Niyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Nervous Magnus Bane, POV Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa/pseuds/Niyaa
Summary: Magnus just saw the man of his dreams. In an elevator. But he gets so damn nervous like never before, that he couldn't even talk to him.Or, the one where love blooms between Magnus and Alec in an elevator.





	The Elevator (Of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first ever fic. Please go easy on me. I would really appreciate kudos and comments. Just lemme know what you think in the comments.
> 
>    
> Hope you guys like it.♡

* _ping_ *

The elevator came to a halt in the 4th floor. A small group of people were waiting outside the elevator to get in it and go to the ground floor as yet another work day has come to an end. Magnus got into the elevator with everyone else and stood at the back. He was so exhausted from a long, boring, monotonous day in office. The elevator started to descend.

* _ping_ *

The elevator again came to a halt in the 3rd floor for the people there. Three people got in. Magnus usually doesn't pay much attention to people around him. All he wants to do is just jump on his silky golden sheets and sleep. He was yawning and impatiently waiting to get out of the office as soon as possible when he saw it. And that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. Well, his life was not 400 years long or something. He was just 26. But still. Okay, let's get to the point. Magnus saw the most gorgeous man walk into the elevator.

For a moment, everything was in slow motion. That man was so fricking tall, had so smooth, shiny skin and a sexy stubble. He had messy black hair which Magnus just wanted to run his hands through. Time was standing still and Magnus felt as though it was just him and that sinfully beautiful man in the elevator. But just as he was daydreaming and drooling over that guy, the elevator had reached the ground floor and the man disappeared into the parking lot with everyone else.

Magnus' limbs weren't working. His mind was frozen. The elevator had already started to close and Magnus jumped back to reality. Immediately, he slipped out of the elevator and searched for the guy in every direction. But in vain. He'd took Magnus' breath away and disappeared.

Disappointed, Magnus sighed and got into his car and went home.

That night, alone in his king-size bed, Magnus fell asleep consumed by the thoughts of that angelic face.

\------------

The next day, Magnus was unusually excited to go for work. He got up early --- which was very unlike him --- and got dressed in his best clothes. He applied some makeup. And that included glitter. Lots of glitter. He dyed his hair with beautiful streaks of blue and spiked it. He put on his rings and necklaces and looked at himself in the mirror. Damn! He was impressed with himself. He looked good. Like, really good. He was sure he could impress the guy from the elevator, if he sees Magnus.

With so much hope and excitement, he stepped out of his loft and left for work.

Throughout the ride from Brooklyn to New York, where his office was, he was making up different scenarios in his mind. He would go to the man and the man would faint seeing Magnus' magnificent self. Or he would just go ask that man out and they end up in Magnus' loft. * _wink wink_ * Or he would start a small talk with him and they become friends. Or he would just straight up go to the man and smooch him right on the face.

Magnus shook his head, feeling embarrassed. He was seriously going crazy. He has to stop fantasizing. It was utterly ludicrous.

He parked his car in his usual spot in the parking lot and was ready to start his day.

He works for _Star-gaze_ , a fashion and entertainment monthly magazine. He is the head of the fashion department. As much as he loves fashion, his work is so tiring. But that doesn't mean that he hates his work. He loves to work for _Star-gaze_. What he hates is that most of the people who works with him doesn't appreciate his sense of style and fashion. But whatever, he is their head! They have to listen to whatever he says.

His day went quite well. He wrote an article on a new and upcoming fashion line. Yes, he also writes articles sometimes. Then, he worked on some of his designs, all the while thinking about that man in the elevator.

Finally, it was 8 pm. He packed his things and said his goodbyes to his colleagues and got into the elevator.

He stood at the back with a clear view of everyone in front of him. His heart was beating fast. His chest felt like a cage. It felt as though the elevator was closing in on him.

* _ping_ *

The elevator stopped in the 3rd floor.

_'This is it. This is fucking it.'_

Four people walked in and the last one to enter was him. It was him. That ridiculously handsome man.

Magnus couldn't breath because he swore that he saw that man glancing at him when he entered. He felt butterflies rapidly dancing in his stomach. He felt like a teenager with a hopeless crush.

The man had his back to Magnus and he was looking at his shoes. He was wearing a black shirt and tight blue jeans. He was holding his jacket in his hand. He looked damn sexy from behind. Magnus certainly wasn't inappropriately staring at his ass. No, he wasn't. He just had to look somewhere while standing in the elevator and he chose to look there.

The guy seemed tense. Magnus wanted to talk to him and ask him where he worked, but he couldn't move.

He was nervous. The Magnus Bane was nervous. To talk to a guy. Unbelievable, isn't it?

While being nervous and so consumed by his thoughts, the elevator had reached the ground floor. The door opened and everyone started stepping out. Magnus pushed past a few people but it was too late. The guy was far away and was walking towards his car, dangling his car keys in his hand.

' _Shit_.' Magnus thought. He was so stupid. He let an incredible opportunity slip away.

Again, disappointed, Magnus sighed and got in his car and drove home.

He was going to talk to the man tomorrow. This time, he wouldn't fuck it up.

\-------------

The next day, Magnus was determined to talk to him. He was hundred percent sure that he would sweep that man off his feet. But.. Well, nothing like that happened. When the time came, he almost had a nervous breakdown. Because, again, Magnus was damn sure that he saw the man glancing towards his direction. And that was enough for Magnus to pass out then and there. But thank god, he didn't.

The day after was the same. He couldn't work up the nerve to talk to him. And holy shit! The man also stood at the back of the elevator. He was standing at one corner while Magnus was in the other. Magnus couldn't think straight(!). Did the guy notice him? Was he really looking at Magnus? Did he feel the same way as him? Or was it just Magnus' mind playing tricks because of the dizzy feeling he had whenever he was in the same elevator as him? And why the hell does that guy look so tense every fricking day?! He wished he knew the answers for these nagging questions in the back of his head.

Days passed. And every day was the same. He finishes up work right on time to be in the elevator at the same time as the hot guy. And he just subtly stares at him every day. _EVERY SINGLE DAY!_ He doesn't even know why he's become like this. Not being able to start a conversation with a hot guy. It hasn't been a problem before. He's actually the king of flirting and all that stuff. That's what his friends always say about him.

The guy has also started standing in the back corner every day. But he seems to be in his own fantasy world all the time.

Magnus had one more huge fear. The fear of the guy being taken! That is very highly possible, right? 'Cause, just look at him! He was like a human chocolate. Your mouth waters every time you look at him and you just wanna savour him. A guy that gorgeous would definitely be not single.

But then again, Magnus doesn't know if he's even interested in men. What if he's straight? What if he's taken? What if he's just disgusted to see Magnus? What if he turns out to be an asshole? All the 'what ifs' were making him go insane. He wished he could unsee that guy so he wouldn't have to be so confused, scared, nervous and smitten at the same time.

\-------------

It was lunch break. He was sitting in a café with his laptop and doing some work. An idea popped into his mind. Magnus had seen his elevator crush a few days ago. He still hasn't made a move to talk to him. He decided to try to find where his crush works.

The building where Magnus works has offices for many other magazines. He just had to find which magazine his crush works for. He already knows that he works on the 3rd floor because that's where he gets into the elevator from.

So, he looked up all the magazines from the 3rd floor. There were half a dozen magazines. Men's interest, Health, Sports, Technology, Business and Art.

His crush had to work in any one of it. He didn't seem like a Business or Art type kinda guy. Or a Technology type kinda guy. He'd never seen him using a gadget before. Most people in the elevator are always on their phone.

So, he had to either work for Men's interest, Health or Sports.

After a lot of thinking, Magnus narrowed it down to Health or Sports.

His crush was a really fit guy by the looks of it. He guessed that he'd be working for the Sports magazine. And he really hoped that he could find if his guess was true.

He can't just go looking for his crush in every office. It'd be like stalking. And Magnus was anything but a stalker. He had a reputation to hold after all.

\-------------

It's been 17 days since Magnus saw the Angel for the first time. (I wonder who kept count!) It was a usual shitty day at work and he was on his way to the elevator. He was scrolling through his Instagram looking at Catarina having fun at her vacation. He desperately wished he could be there with her.

He was suddenly knocked out of his pitiful thoughts by someone bumping into him. No. He bumped into someone. He was going to apologize when he looked at the said someone. And it was the man of his dreams.

The Angel was incoherently stammering 'I'm sorry's' and was looking adorably flustered. Magnus just grinned at him and helped his crush pick up the stuff that fell from the box he was carrying.

"You don't need to apologize. It was my fault. I was dazzled by a walking angel." Magnus literally purred.

The Angel got beautifully red on the face that Magnus just stared at him dreamily.

He broke out of his reverie by the Angel saying, "It's my fault, too. I wasn't paying attention to the surroundings. I just got fired, you know."

Magnus just blinked.

Was the Angel trying to start a conversation with him? Holy shit.

Then he remembered that he was supposed to reply to that so he said, "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Although, I wonder why anyone in their right mind would fire someone ---" he gestured towards the Angel, "--- like you."

Magnus decided right there that he would never get tired of making the Angel blush. He could do it for the rest of his life.

"Actually, I'm glad I got fired. I was seriously considering quitting and doing something that I actually love. Now, I can do just that."

"You didn't like your job? Where do you --- I mean, where did you work, by the way?"

"I was a writer at _Sports World._  Sports is not what I wanna write about."

Magnus was right. He had guessed that his crush worked for the Sports magazine. And it was true!

"Yes! I knew it." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Well, I'm glad that now you can do whatever you want to do." Magnus gave a genuine smile.

"Oh, I'm Magnus Bane, by the way." He said, reaching his hand out to shake.

"I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood." The Angel --- Alec --- said, giving his hand a firm shake.

The simple touch of their palms gave goosebumps to Magnus. It was like something inside him had lit up like a thousand fireworks. And by looking at his crush's face, he guessed he had felt the same.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Alexander. I'm assuming Alec is short for Alexander?"

Magnus realized his mistake after he said it.

"Yeah, it's Alexan --- wait, nice to _finally_ meet me?"

Magnus smiled shyly.

"Um, I've actually seen you a lot before. In the elevator. And I've wanted to talk to you for so long. I don't know why I couldn't find the courage to do it."

Alec laughed. And it was heavenly.

"I, uh, I've seen you around a lot before too. But I-I'm not good at this whole asking out stuff. So yeah, we never actually met." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

To say Magnus was stunned would be an understatement. His doubts were true. Alec was indeed glancing at Magnus in the elevator. And he had wanted to ask Magnus out!

Magnus now knew that Alec felt the same way about him and decided to spare him from getting more nervous and flustered. His confident, flirty side was back.

"Well, now that everything's out in the open, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Or tomorrow. Or any day you like."

Alec smiled happily. Magnus melted.

"I would really love that, Magnus. Tonight sounds good."

"Perfect! I know this amazing Indian restaurant just few blocks away. Do you like Indian?"

"I love it."

They got into the elevator together and stood at the back. But this time, they were not in different corners. They stood together, side by side.

And they were going on their first date! Magnus had a feeling that it was going to be magical.

"What are you gonna do about this box? You cannot take it to the restaurant." Magnus mused.

"Oh, I'll put it in my car. I thought we could walk, since the restaurant's just few blocks away? Only if you want to, of course." Alec blushed, again.

"I would love to walk with you."

\------------

They got out of the elevator and Alec put his stuff in his car.

Together, they started walking to the restaurant.

Magnus suddenly chuckled quietly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that, it took you getting fired from your job for us to finally meet and go on our long overdue first date."

"Then, I'm really, really glad that I got fired." Alec grinned.

They both laughed happily, holding hands and gazing fondly at each other.

Magnus was over the moon that he finally got to go on a first date of many more dates to come, with Alexander.

 

 

M♡A

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it. Should I write another chapter of their first date? Tell me in the comments! Thank you for reading♡ Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
